


just wanna stay right next to you

by sparkle_1



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: College, Crying, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, jennie just gets a lil overwhelmed :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle_1/pseuds/sparkle_1
Summary: something cracks and melts and falls inside jennie's chest. maybe it's her heart.





	just wanna stay right next to you

jennie isn’t -

she’s not stupid. she knows she’s not, okay, she knows she’s intelligent and capable and critical and all those other things you need to get through your first quarter at college.

she knows she can do this assignment. it’s not even that hard, she just needs to read the last few chapters and write her analysis and compare and contrast it to the first book they read and make sure it’s typed and printed in correct mla format - all things she knows how to do, and she’s done them _before,_ okay, it’s just -

it’s just.

a lot, somehow.

all jennie wants to do is have a cup of tea and maybe cry just a tiny little bit and curl up under a blanket and play nintendogs on her old pink ds that jisoo covered in heart stickers. maybe it would be nice if jisoo were under the blanket with her, wrapping her arms and legs around jennie like the cuddle monster she is and giving her soft little kisses on the cheek, saying things like “if you can write three more sentences tonight i’ll steal lisa’s kitten for you” or “if you don’t get at least a 90 on this assignment i’m gonna organize a protest outside your professor’s office. do you want glitter on the signs?”

jennie sort of misses jisoo.

jennie sort of wishes jisoo were here.

she stares at the book laying on her desk, willing it to spontaneously burst into flames so she’ll have an excuse for not reading it. the book remains, unfortunately, intact and completely not on fire. jennie would sigh if she had the energy to, but she doesn’t so instead she just lets herself flop back into the bed and tries to ignore the way her head’s been pounding all night.

her phone pings on the pillow, drawing a groan from somewhere deep in her chest, and she rolls over to check it automatically.

> **baby girl ♡**
> 
> how’s homework??
> 
> _2 more notifications_

jennie wants to maybe cry just a tiny little bit again. she does her best not to, though, and instead opens her phone and goes straight to the contacts and picks jisoo’s and hits _call._

it rings once before jisoo picks up.

 _“hi, babyyy,”_ jisoo coos. _“what’s up?”_

god, jennie hates and loves the way just hearing jisoo’s voice makes her chest go all tight and warm and fuzzy.

“nothing,” jennie answers, not entirely truthfully. “just wanted to talk to you,” she continues, entirely truthfully.

 _“does baby miss me?”_ jisoo teases fondly. _“does baby miss my kisses?”_

and just - the way she says it, joking and mocking but always _soft_ , like she can’t even pretend to be mean to jennie, like she knows that under all her toughness and hardness and bluntness jennie really just needs a very strong, very long hug, and she would give it to her if she could -

something cracks and melts and falls inside jennie’s chest. maybe it’s her heart.

“yeah,” jennie manages to whisper. sniffles involuntarily. jisoo goes quiet.

 _"hey,”_ she says then, gentle and honey-sweet. _“cutie. i miss you too.’”_

and, well. what else can jennie do but finally let herself cry?

it starts out quiet, manageable; little hiccuping sobs make their way out of her throat with tiny tears to match. then jisoo hums and coos some more, murmuring quiet little things into the phone, and jennie can’t really hear what she’s saying but it just makes her want to cry harder. the sobs grow bigger and louder and stronger until jennie can hardly breathe through them, and her face is wet and gross from the tears she can’t find the strength to wipe away.

 _´jennie, babe, it’s okay,”_ jisoo says, and jennie can _hear_ the little pout she must be speaking through. _“you’re doing amazing, you’re doing so good, i know it’s hard to be far away for so long but you’re_ doing _it. and - you can do a little bit of your homework tonight, hm? then get some rest and finish it tomorrow, you can do that, yeah?”_

jennie nods. she realizes right after that jisoo can’t _see_ her, but jisoo carries on anyway.

 _“just stay on the phone with me until you feel better, okay?”_ she whispers. _“i’m sorry you’re feeling so bad, baby, i wish i could come to new york right now and hug it all better.”_

“yeah,” jennie sobs, too loud but she can’t help it. “me too.”

 _“oh, honey,”_  jisoo soothes. her voice is the kind that cracks like - like… a stale waffle cone: a little wobbly and a little soft but - altogether _sweet sweet sweet_ . jennie wants to listen to it crack some more. _“here, listen to me, okay?”_ jisoo says, and jennie sniffs loudly to show she’s paying attention.

 _“that blanket i got you for christmas last year,”_ jisoo says, _“can you grab it for me?’_

jennie can do that. the blanket is folded carefully right under the edge of the bed, fuzzy purple and blue and white snowflakes. she reaches down to grab it, humming soft and subdued into the phone.

 _“now,”_ jisoo continues, a gentle seriousness in her voice, _“i want you to sit up and wrap the blanket around yourself as tight as you think you can. then pull it a little tighter. think you can do that?’”_

jennie hastens to follow the directions. she sets the phone down for a minute, swings the blanket around behind her and pulls the corners together under her chin, fusses with the edges until they overlap over her legs. she tries her best to tuck the blanket into itself, bunching it up in front and stretching it tight across her back. it’s warm. it’s soft.

she picks up the phone again. “okay,” she whispers. “now what?”

jisoo laughs a little. jennie’s heart clenches.

 _“now you just imagine that i’ve wrapped you in your blanket and am hugging the hell out of you,”_ jisoo replies, like - like that _won’t_ make jennie want to start crying all over again.

“jisoo,” she whines wetly, still sniffling a little. “i miss you so much. i hate you. this sucks.”

 _“i know,”_ jisoo sympathizes. _“but we’ll see each other at the holidays, yeah? you can come back to seoul and i can wrap you in a blanket and hug you for real. only a few more weeks, baby. it’ll be okay.”_

jennie sighs a shuddering breath.

jisoo’s right. it’s not that long until the fall quarter ends and winter break begins; she can hold on til then. she can do this. she knows she can, jisoo knows she can.

jennie thinks she could find it in herself to smile if she wanted to. she doesn’t really want to, but. she _could._

“love you,” she says instead. “miss you. love you again.”

 _“miss you too,”_ jisoo says, and jennie can feel how much she really does. _“love you too,”_ jisoo says, and jennie wants to fall asleep to the way it’s soft and caring and lovely, just for her to hear.

someone hangs up, then; jennie’s not sure which one of them finally does it. but she sits there and stares at her phone for a while, pictures jisoo doing the same thing, pictures jisoo smiling at her and hugging her and laughing and being cute.

jennie misses her.

jennie wishes jisoo were here.

but it’s okay, because she will be, eventually. and jennie can do the reading tonight, and let jisoo’s words help her through the rest in the morning. she can do this, she thinks.

she can.

**Author's Note:**

> college is Hard even when it's kinda easy. im halfway through my first quarter and i feel like jennie every single day but we can do this! stay strong friends <3
> 
> if you liked this, please consider leaving kudos/a comment! either one would make me v happy and encourage me a lot. thanks for reading !! 
> 
> (p.s. come say hi on [twt](https://www.twitter.com/_sparkle_1_) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_sparkle_1_) !)


End file.
